Talk:Vagaries/@comment-26164274-20160331011912
chloe grace moretz **swiss-german etcetera i'm trying to be a good rper and stick to ethnicity from now on, maybe related to the scHMIDTS SCREAMS definitely related to the schmidts **cousin/half-sister to mel's japanese char ***mel is okay with either one **it was freaking mANDATORY to wear posh clothes at her house when her grandparents were still alive but now she's sort of grown on them. doesn't mean she doesn't love the freedom of wearing anything she likes now though. **summery or autumny colors, but she doesn't mind a bit of flamboyance every now and then; prefers simple jewelry **distantly related to the Schmidts; third cousin **______ _______ I NEED A NAME **everYONE CALLS HER ZEENA because of the midwife who called her that and it stuck. only her grandparents thought it was a dumb nickname and called her by her real name. she goes by zeena permanently now because ha, take that grandmere. *her dad met the love of his life who had run away from her Japanese family. she left him and ran because of a misunderstanding while pregnant with her older half-sister. when her dad's parents found out, they were enraged and forced him into an arranged pureblood marriage. when he was unrepentant his soon-to-be-bride slipped him love potions so he would think she was the love of his life and forget about finding the Japanese woman. they got married and stuff happened. *______ was born at the cost of her mother's life. the love potions wore off her dad soon after. realizing what he had done, he distanced himself from his "daughter." she's a constant reminder that he wasn't strong enough to find his love and got ensnared in his parents' trap. *raised in a blood supremacist environment *she wasn't stupid about it; her older cousins made sure of it so she's aware that their pureblood family is pretty old-fashioned *things got a lot better when her grandparents died *sometimes she wishes her dad was around more. he's always been distant, but she isn't all too bothered by it. she'll survive. **"there was nobody to tell me not to touch fire, not to go into the deeper parts of the water, not to jump out of the window three stories high, not to do somersaults on the stairs, not to play with the poker in the fireplace, not to touch anything electric when my hands are wet, not to talk to strangers, and not to go outside without letting anyone know." *several minutes into planning and she's already angstified well sard *had loads of lessons while her grandparents were still alive (she hated the arrangement but at the same time was cool with it); can play the didgeridoo, the French horn, the hardingfele, the holophonor, the nyckelharpa, and the viola ("not the violin thanks"). *taught herself how to swim and cook **almost drowned when she first learned how **completely destroyed half of their kitchen the first time cooking *can speak German (fluent), Swiss-German (basic), and English (fluent) **can read German and English fluently; Swiss-German semi-fluently *the first time she ever truly got into a huge argument with her grandparents was during the acceptance letters at age 11; they wanted her to go to Durmstrang but she was fed up with following every single command from them **they compromised on Beauxbatons. after they died, Zeena immediately snagged a transfer to Hogwarts. she hears she has distant relatives there (burned off the family tree by you know who) and she's ECSTATIC about meeting them. *first act of magic? making hER FAVORITE TREE FLY (she really didn't want it to be fixed so her grandparents relented for once) **she loves going there every night. it's her emotional spot. **very protective of it. when her cousins visited one time, one of them tried to follow her up. the next moment they were on tHE ROOF. *her home is ancient. it's Unplottable and has loads of other fancy magic defenses. it's located somewhere in Germany. her family also owns this majestic vacation house in Switzerland with the same fortifications. they go there for two weeks every summer (it used to be four but when she started attending school it was reduced); though she loves it there, she misses her floating tree so it's bittersweet. *she always tried her best best best to get along with her friends' siblings because she always wanted one *gets to speak with her dad once a month (twice if it's her birth month.) supposedly he has "very little time and lots of work to do" but she knows it's bull. she always prepares a list of things to talk about beforehand and treasures those few bonding moments with him. *she told her dad after her sixth birthday that she wanted questions (amount being her current age) answered honestly every year from him rather than those luxurious presents he sent that she couldn't truly appreciate. he relented. her birthday's one of the highlights of her life not because of the lavish parties and the pretty dresses, but because of those questions being answered. **sometimes she cheats with the loopholes on the questions so they end up talking for hours. it's not uncommon if her dad needs to get back to work because of something urgent in the middle of their conversation. **she never runs out of questions to ask. *when she found out about her half-sister sHE WAS OVERJOYED. *i'm guessing half-sister might be pretty reclusive but she understands. one day she lets her sis be the first other person to climb her floating tree and maybe they start bonding from there. *the shit with their uncle happened and that caused another rift between her and her dad. she knows it's easier for her dad to assume she's the one who isn't his because Yuki is his favorite *adventurous, hands-on person, loves trying new things *don't mistake her low attention span for stupidity. she's sharper than most expect. *she isn't used to slang or puns. they result in her having this cute adorable confused expression on her face *pineapple streusel pie is her favorite dessert. *BASEBALL FAN who gives a sard if her grandparents hated Muggles whatever. favorite player? I dunno yet. xD *she likes poetry BUT SHE'S TERRIBLE AT WRITING IT LIKE NO *she's a fantastic cook and swimmer despite the mishaps *uses "yikes" a lot, especially after the passing of grandparents *still getting used to saying "hi, hello" because ew at old-fashioned upbringing. she's more accustomed to curtsying and it's a hard habit to break *her profanity is pretty mild; she does it under her breath or mentally *it's hard to realize she's agitated or upset or angry or generally feeling anything besides happiness; she's been trained to be over the top polite and civil; remarkably levelheaded *loves her freedom, but she's okay with some routine *secret: she's indirectly the cause of her grandpa's death and her grandma died shortly after (supposedly out of grief) *astronomy and herbology tie for her favorite subject. potions and charms tie for second. she hates written assignments, so history of magic, ancient runes, arithmancy, and etcetera are a big NO-NO. the only reason she can stand classrooms is because of tough childhood training (grandparents please). ---- *char generator: *Courteous: Generally *Risk-Taking: Often *Ambitious: Sometimes *Curious: Often *Self-Controlled: Occasionally *Nurturing: Sometimes *Trusting: Occasionally *Honest: Sometimes *Loyal: Typically *Affectionate: Often *Romantic: Usually *Flirty: Sometimes *Sympathetic: Generally *Altruistic: Sometimes *Optimistic: Typically *Observant: Often *Logical: Generally *Social: Somewhat outgoing *Emotions: Fairly controlled ----